


I worry because I love you

by Kokorosound



Category: Show By Rock!! - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, blood mention, not that much angst tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:07:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24296338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kokorosound/pseuds/Kokorosound
Summary: "his entire mouth tasted of blood and medicine.He hated his body so much, hated being weak, and hated making Yasu worry."
Relationships: Joe/Yasu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	I worry because I love you

"I'm back!" Yasu said as he left his shoes near the door, he was not surprised about not hearing an answer, since his boyfriend didn't usually respond to his arrival, he used to be very quiet normally, Yasu could even believe that the house was empty if it weren't for the pair of boots at the entrance.

Delving a little deeper into the small but comfortable house, the yatagarasu was somewhat surprised not to see his partner in the kitchen, sitting in the kotatsu as he always used to be.

"... Joe? Where are you?" The fire phoenix was nowhere to be found. Yasu began to seriously worry.

When the vocalist was on the verge of attack, he remembered that there was a place that he hadn't checked, the bathroom. Yasu ran to the end of the hallway where this place was located and tried to open the door, but something prevented him from doing it completely.

"Joe? Are you there?" Yasu asked in a whisper but no one answered, the moment Yasu looked down at the floor... he found Joe's body lying there, and bleeding.

He passed out, Yasu confirmed when he saw Joe's body move slowly, his chest rose and fell slowly, and small tremors passed through all his body. Yasu felt his heart break every time he saw his boyfriend like this, it was so painful to know that he would never be able to have a life without pain, that the visits to the hospital became more and more recurring. Yasu ached, and he didn't want to imagine how much it would hurt Joe.

"shhh, Joe, am I here ... do you hear me?" Yasu approached the older man's face and carefully caressed his cheeks, moving the blood from his lips carefully, Joe made a sharp and cut sigh that served in response to Yasu. "Come on, I'm going to lean you against the wall to clean you yes? then we can go to the hospital." Joe with difficulty shook his head in denial, Joe did not love going to the hospital, Yasu believed him, since his boyfriend was very aware of his illness and if he believed that it was not necessary, then he would believe him .

Yasu carefully lifted Joe's body, with a bit of difficulty considering how small he was compared to the phoenix, and after putting him against the wall, he soaked some cloths with lukewarm water and took Joe's medicines along with a glass of water. Carefully he began to wipe the blood from Joe's mouth and neck, this had become common so Yasu didn't mind touching the blood. After finishing cleaning, he offered the medicines and water to Joe, who, with the help of his boyfriend, managed to swallow the pills.

After a few minutes, Joe's breathing returned to normal and for the first time he opened his eyes that immediately focused on Yasu, who looked at him with a sweet look and a tinge of concern that made Joe hate himself.

"Sorry ..." Joe said in a raspy voice, his entire mouth tasted of blood and medicine.  
He hated his body so much, hated being weak, and hated making Yasu worry.

"Please don't apologize, it's not your fault." Yasu took Joe's hand to try to comfort him. "You know I don't mind taking care of you, I just want you to be fine."

Joe squeezed the yatagarasu's hand and looked at him in the eyes, in Yasu's golden gaze there were many feelings, Joe could see them, after so many years dating him, he became an expert in reading Yasu's feelings, besides this he was very expressive, and even though he said he was fine, Joe could tell how he bite his lip nervously and how the tips of his ears were red.

"You don't have to be worried about me, I'm fine... you know this is normal for me. I just wish it didn't affect you too, I don't want to be a burden to you."

Yasu opened his mouth perplexed, he couldn't believe what Joe was saying, and it wasn't new, they have had this conversation hundreds of times, but Joe was never sure, Joe never managed to fully convince himself. And Yasu was so sad that it was like that, he didn't understand why his feelings didn't reach Joe.

"Moron." It was what Yasu said after a somewhat awkward silence. "An idiot, that's what you are!" The blue-haired man hugged his boyfriend by the neck carefully, to hide his face and the fact that he was about to start crying.

"Yasu-" Joe tried to speak but was cut short. "No! I'm going to speak and I want you to listen to me, silly" he took a deep breath.

"You are not a burden and you never will be, never ever no matter what you say. I want you to be happy, I want both of us to be happy together, and I would never regret my decision to love you. I love you and I'm going to take care of you no matter what happens so don't ever say you're a burden! Of course I'm going to worry, but I do it because you're really important to me. "

Yasu's face burned after such a confession, he tried to hide his face in Joe's neck, but he grabbed Yasu by the shoulders and made him look at him in the eyes.

Joe sighed when he saw Yasu's whole face red, he was so adorable ... Joe still felt bad, but he understood Yasu's feelings, they filled his heart and made him feel alive, he was so lucky to have Yasu.

"I love you too Yasu, thanks, really"

Joe was really bad with this kind of talk, but he did his best to convey his feelings. The couple hugged each other again hoping that everything would improve, that their feelings were loud and clear to each other, and that Joe's illness wouldn't get the best of himself.

"Yasu"

"tell me?"

"I wish I could kiss you but my mouth tastes like blood"

Yasu laughed lovingly.

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this at like 2 am!!! because I love Joe and I want everyone to take care of him. 
> 
> Also I'm on my way of making fics for everyone in dokofin because I love them


End file.
